I Just Might Kill My Brother
by KFlova
Summary: Tim has a thing for Wally and Wally has a thing for Tim. The only problem here is Dick. No matter where the two go or what they do Dick always pops up.He gives Tim a warning "Don't date my best friend or else". Of course Tim won't listen, Wally's too busy being in love and Dick won't stop the madness. All of this drives Tim insane and one day he just might kill his brother.
1. Chapter 1

I Just Might Kill My Brother

Hi guys! I'm back! Did anyone miss me?

Anyway time to get down with the usual before we start this story.

1. I do not own the characters. DC and Young Justice own them.

2. Guys, this is a guyxguy story. In case you didn't get it from the summary Tim and Wally are a thing here sooo bye to all of you who aren't interested in such a story.

3. This was a reader's suggestion and a good one at that. It was so good I had to write it. I believe the idea came from Solving Dick Grayson. If you've read it you know what I mean. Especially since Wally and Tim had a scene or two there. But anyway let's thank runwithanime for the idea. Thank you!

4. In case you need to know now. The story will primarily be written from Tim's point of view. I'm not sure if that will change later but we'll see.

5. Another thing we'll see. If you've read stories by me before we all know I publish on a scheduled basis. Sunday will be the usual day but I think I want to upload 2 times a week. We'll see if I do or not and on what days.

6. Enjoy the story!

* * *

I'm going home today. It's been months since I was last the Wayne but I really wanted to see the world and now that my traveling has come to an end I can finally go home and rest with my family. I exit the airport and the first thing I see is Alfred waiting outside of the car.

"Good morning Alfred," I tell him. A big smile is on my face. It feels like forever since I've seen him.

"Good morning master Timothy. How was your flight?" he asks me. I pause for a moment to think about it.

"Long," I answer. He takes my bags and puts them in the trunk while I settle inside the back seat. The car is just as I remember it. Dark and mysterious where a lot of memories are. I remember having fights with Jason, sharing jokes with Dick, and the long discussions about my performance with Bruce. All memories I missed and hope to relive now that I'm back.

"How about your trip?" Alfred asks when he gets into the car.

"Amazing! I actually got you something Alfred," I tell him. I dig into my duffel bag and remove a box of chocolates and a souvenir from Peru and hand them to him.

"Thank you very much. I'll enjoy the chocolates," Alfred tells me.

"I knew you would." I look out the window to the hazy outdoors. Nothing says Gotham more than the streets in Gotham. Bleak and scary man do I miss this place.

And then I see it the biggest house of all, the Wayne Manor. My eyes light up at the sight of it and I can't wait to go inside and meet everyone. I want to run out of the car and go through the gates to meet everyone already. But instead I bite my tongue and wait for the Alfred to stop the car. When he does I walk full stride to the door. My duffel bag in my hands rather than on my shoulder due to excitement. And I left the bag open so I can hand gifts to the first person I see. I feel oddly like Santa Claus and kind of like it.

I open the door and step inside only to slip over something. I can feel myself falling I'm going to fall face first. I scrunch up my face and close my eyes ready for the impact when instead of feeling the ground I feel something soft. Especially my lips they land on something soft, warm, and wet. I hear the clatter of all my things landing on the ground around me and then decide to open my eyes.

I'm eye to eye with green eyes. Green eyes? Nobody in this house has green eyes. Then I realize that our lips are touching- kissing. I can feel a wild blush move across my cheeks and I scramble to sit back and off of the stranger.

"Sorry!" I basically shout at the stranger. He sits up and groans a little.

"It's okay I was really planning on catching you but ended up being a pillow instead," he tells me. He rubs his back furiously.

"Oh um are you okay?" I ask him. I lean forward but try to keep my distance. It's enough that I already kissed him but he doesn't seem affected by it. Did he not realize our lips touched? Did I imagine it? No, I'm pretty sure I just kissed a complete stranger and a boy at that.

"Here," he says ignoring my question. When I look at him he's holding my duffel bag towards me the things that fell out already placed inside. Well that was fast. I reach for them and as I do my heart stops.

He's gorgeous. Bright red hair to match those vibrant green eyes. His lean body reveals some muscle under the tight shirt he's currently wearing and his face contains the cutest freckles I've ever seen. I didn't even know freckles were cute. Who is this guy? A . . . maid? Another Robin? Am I being replaced? I was just gone for a few months. Maybe they moved out? Oh no the Manor has been taken over by a hot men! What do I do? Who do I do? Wait who?

"Um maybe I should just leave this here," he says awkwardly. He places my bag in front of me since I didn't grab hold of it yet.

"Thank you," I tell him. He nods at me and smiles. Ah even his smile is- can I just faint already?

"Wally! How long does it take you to get a snack and come back?" a voice says. I know this voice.

"Dick!" I yell. I scramble to my feet and there he is standing in the hallway.

"Tim, back already?" Dick asks. "I wasn't expecting you till this afternoon."

"Early flight," I tell him and make my way over. I hug him tightly. "I missed you guys."

"I bet you did. It feels like you were gone for years," Dick says. I nod in agreement.

"I got you something!" I tell him and walk over to my bag.

"Put it in my room. I'm currently working out," he tells me. It isn't until then do I realize how sweaty he is.

"Oh okay," I tell him putting the bag back down.

"I'll go get my snack now," the boy says and exits the room.

"More like a meal," Dick mutters.

"Dick," I call to him and he looks over at me. "Who is that?" I ask.

"Wally?" Dick asks me. "Right, you don't know who Wally is," he says more to himself than to me.

"Is he a maid? Or is he the new me-I mean Robin?" I ask.

"Don't be ridiculous Tim he's neither. He's my best friend and he'll be staying here for a while."

"Why?" I ask.

"Ask him yourself," he says. I can feel my face heat up.

"No way! I c-c-can't do that!" I tell him quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because that would include talking to him." Dick raises an eyebrow at me.

"Is there a reason you can't talk to him?" Dick asks. There's a slight chance I might like him- is what I want to say since I tell Dick everything. But I can't tell him this not yet at least. And then there's the fact I kissed Wally after just being home in under five seconds.

"Uh-." My mind goes on a word spree as I think of something to say. Quickly it grabs onto words and I hope they work. "Funny kiss syndrome in Paris really hot guy!" I yell. And to that response I not only get one set of laughter but two. I look over to see Wally laughing as well. Are you serious? Even his laugh sounds amazing. Some things in life are just not fair.

"I may not know what you guys are talking about but that was really funny," Wally says.

"We were secretly playing shout-random-words game. Come meet my brother," Dick tells him.

"Aw he's your brother. I can see the resemblance," Wally says walking over to me.

"We're adopted brothers," Dick tells him. Wally gives an embarrassed smile and I lightly laugh.

"It's okay we get that a lot," I tell him to make him feel better.

"No we don't," Dick says. I give Dick a look which he ignores. "Anyway let's finish training Wally."

"Don't you want to continue talking to your brother? I mean he hasn't been home for a while," Wally asks.

"You're not getting out of this one West. Downstairs now," Dick orders. Wally turns to me.

"You already know this but I'll just say it. Hi, I'm Wally," he says giving me his hand. I stare at it not sure if I should touch it. If I touch it my feelings might intensify or I'll faint either one.

"Tim," I tell him. He grabs my hand for me and shakes it. When I look at his face he smiles at me. It's so radiant I think I might faint after all.

"Wally~," Dick calls from the distance.

"Coming!" Wally shouts.

"Can I watch?" I ask him. Wally still hasn't let go of my hand.

"Uh sure but it's boring to watch," he warns me.

"It's okay I have nothing else to do but sleep," I tell him. And faint. I think to myself.

"If you insist," he says. How boring can training be? We enter to see Dick showing off on the balance beams. He performs flip after flip flawlessly and lands with a perfect stance. His moves are as impeccable as I remember.

"So you're finally here," Dick says to Wally.

"You're acting as if I made you wait for an hour," Wally says.

"It felt like it," Dick comments. "I mean wouldn't that have been an hour in your time?"

"You don't live in 'my time'."

"But I understand it."

"My time isn't even different. When I look at the clock it's 12 just like everyone else's." Dick looks over at the time.

"It's 9. See? You're living in the future!"

"Are you serious?"

"So you two fight a lot," I comment. Both of them look at me.

"That's what best friends are for," Dick tells me with a wink. "Okay all fun and jokes aside let's get started." Dick steps into the middle of the room and Wally does the same.

"After you," Wally gestures. Dick nods.

"If you insist," he smirks. He runs forward and starts with a fly kick. Right before my eyes Wally zips away. For a second I thought he disappeared or maybe even teleported but he left behind the colors of his clothes.

"What are you doing?" I ask out loud but no one hears me. They continue with this fight and I try my best to pay close attention to Wally's movement. Right before he dodges another attack I realize his feet are moving. He's running? Wow that's kind of- it's kind of hot.

"Close one," Wally says his chest moving up and down as he wheezes for air.

"You're getting kind of slow, Wally. Fix it," Dick orders.

"That's a will do Batman." Dick throws himself at Wally and Wally falls backwards landing on the floor mat. Before Dick can attack again he rolls over quickly.

"Ah! Enough!" Wally yells. Dick laughs at him.

"I thought I told you to fix it," Dick says.

"Give me a break," Wally sighs. He's still heaving for air.

"See Wally? This is why we train. So people like you can get better."

"And this is why I'm tired," Wally comments. Dick shakes his head and then looks over at me.

"Tim your turn," he tells me.

"Um what?" I ask.

"You don't plan on watching all day do you? Come fight Wally," he says.

"F-f-fight Wally?" I ask. I'm not even sure if I should be in a ten meter radius with the guy.

"Stop being a wimp. And Wally be easy on him he's rusty."

"I'm rusty!" Wally shouts.

"No, you're being lazy," Dick tells him.

"I got injured yesterday," Wally complains.

"And you healed."

"I'm still hurt-,"

"Shut up! Tim get your butt here," Dick says. Man I don't remember Dick being so demanding. I move over to the circle and Dick moves out Wally's still on the ground and he smiles at me. My face quickly heats up why is he smiling at me? Why is he so hot? Why is unconsciousness so hard to obtain?

"Ready?" he asks.

"Are you?" I ask him back since he's still on the floor. He nods.

"You start," he tells me. What do I do? Kick him? I guess I'll kick him. I move forward but his leg swiftly kicks mine and I fall forward. You know when you fall you have a need to grab onto something? That's exactly what I did. When I do, I grab onto something that feels really hard and I can sense Wally sitting up.

"Timothy, you're b-." I hear Alfred stop talking. Why would he stop mid sentence. I look at Alfred standing in the doorway and he clears his throat. I turn to Dick who's staring at me with his eyes and mouth wide open. What are they staring at?

"Uh Tim?" Wally calls to me. I turn around and he's staring at me nervously. His face a nice shade of pink and I have an urge to kiss him. But everyone's faces are telling me something bad just happened. I remember the hard object in my hand and tug on it so I can see what I'm holding but it doesn't budge.

I try tugging on it again and Wally's head drops. A small thud is heard on the floor. Did he just . . . faint? I finally look down at the object in my hand to find out I was holding his penis this whole time.

Is it okay to faint now?

* * *

And that's chapter one! Did you guys like it? Enjoy it?

As much as I like subscriptions and followers I LOVE reviews. So please don't be afraid of reviewing I don't bite. I base on whether or not I should continue a story on reviews. If you like the story and want to read more then review away. If not the story stops here.

Major thanks again to runwithanime. And I'll see you guys soon!


	2. Love-Pervert-Wally

Hello everyone! It's SUNDAY! And we all know what that means- KFlova's upload day!

And here's chapter 2 enjoy!

* * *

"Wally I am so sorry!" I yell in a panicked motion. Dick comes over and pulls Wally's arms. I can feel his penis leaving my hand and suddenly not only does my hand feel empty but I feel empty.

"Dude you killed my best friend!" Dick shouts.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know I- I'm sorry," I tell him. Dick shakes his head at me and drags Wally out of the room.

"Master Timothy if I could make a suggestion," Alfred says he's now standing beside me.

"Yes?"

"I'd always watch where I put my hands," he tells me. I frown.

"I understand," I tell him.

"Now the reason why I'm here. Your things are in your room now and Master Bruce should be home in three hours," Alfred tells me.

"Thanks," I tell him and leave the gym. My mind's been pretty hazy since Dick pulled Wally out. What does this mean? Do I like Wally? But how? I hardly even know him. Maybe love at first sight? Is this how it works?

I open the door to my room and it's just as I remember it. Except cleaner. My laptop sitting idly on my blue desk and my bed right next to it. The covers on my bed have Batman printed on them and then there's my favorite part of my room. The bookcase. Tall and wide and almost full of books. I walk over to it with my suitcase.

"I brought you some new friends," I tell my bookcase. I open the suitcase and remove the books. I gently place them all there in alphabetical order. And smile at the now full bookcase. I'll need to get a bigger one soon.

Then it hits me. There's a large empty bookcase in the room next to mine. Nobody's staying in the room next to mine. It's one of the many guest rooms in the house. I step out of my room and pad my way to the next one. I open the door and walk straight towards the bookcase only to find it full with books. How is it full? I turn around and find someone in the bed- Wally.

"Oh," I say to myself. That's why. I walk back to the door ready to leave. I should really give him some privacy. But I need to know why I like him. Maybe staring at him could tell me? I close the door and walk back over to Wally's sleeping body and sit on his bed.

I poke at his feet wondering what exactly am I supposed to do. I'm currently sitting in between his legs which he's currently keeping wide open. What do I do? Kiss him? That's the very first thing I did. Maybe it could trigger something. I could rape him. What? No Tim bad! Rape him? That's just horrible. But he is unconscious . . . Ah maybe I should get out of here! Being here is turning me into the ultimate pervert.

Is he still hard? What made him hard? Did I make him hard? No, no he probably gets in the mood from being on the floor or something. I glance at his crotch region. The area is no longer erect and he's sleeping peacefully.

"You know I really thought I was going to faint," I tell him I brush a hand over his toes. Even his toes are perfect. I can't find a single thing I dislike about the guy maybe that's why I like him. Or maybe I think everything about him is perfect because I like him. Man this is confusing. He moves ever so slightly that I assume it was a twitch. But then he sits up and I realize he's awake.

He screams in surprise from seeing me. And I can't decide if I should flee or engage in conversation.

"So you like books?" I ask him. Might as well talk to him. I need to know why I like him.

"Uh? Oh um kind of," he responds. I nod at him. He moves back in the bed trying to get as far away as possible from me. I'd be freaked out too if I woke up with someone in my bed.

"I do too," I tell him.

"Why are you here?" he asks me.

"Oh I wanted the bookshelf," I tell him pointing towards it. "It was empty before I left and now I see you're using it."

"Oh you can have it," he says.

"No, no it's fine. It's yours now. Plus you've already filled it." He sits up even straighter and smiles at me.

"I'm still a bit out of it," he tells me.

"Oh I'm really sorry about that. If I knew what I was holding I wouldn't have pulled," I tell him.

"Oh gosh this is awkward," he says with a laugh.

"It's really big by the way," I tell him. We sit there enduring an even bigger awkward moment.

"And now it's even more so," he says looking around the room.

"I mean if it wasn't so big I wouldn't have thought it was an object. Object are that big not- I'm not making this any better," I tell him.

"No," Wally tells me. "You're not. But you're cute so we can let it slide."

"You think I'm cute?" I ask. My eyes suddenly hopeful and I can feel a blush coming on.

"Wally are you okay?" Dick asks coming into the room. I turn away facing the bookshelf as my face heats up.

"Yes," Wally tells him.

"Oh you're with Tim. What are you guys talking about?" he asks hopping on the bed.

"Just stuff," Wally shrugs.

"Huh. Wanna do something fun?" Dick asks us.

"What?" I ask him still not looking at either him or Wally.

"Cook," Dick says.

"Uh Dick I can't cook," Wally says.

"But you sure can eat," Dick says.

"Are you insulting me right now? I feel slightly insulted."

"You must also feel slightly dumb."

"Hey!" Wally shouts. And Dick cracks up.

"Come on let's go cook," I tell them getting off the bed. I'm willing to do anything to clear this awkward moment.

Inside the kitchen Dick starts gathering pots and pans and Alfred's hidden cookbooks.

"Now we need to know what to cook," Dick says.

"Hmm what do you want to eat Tim?" Wally asks me.

"Um I don't know. What do you want to eat Wally?" I ask him back. He smiles at me and I smile back. I can see him mouthing the letter u. Another wild blush moves over my face.

"Are you two flirting?" Dick asks. An eyebrow raised as he looks from Wally to me.

"Flirting!? What no," I tell him.

"Really?" Dick asks.

"Let's have pasta. Oh wait you went to Europe you must be tired of pasta," Wally tells me.

"No, pasta's fine. Do you like pasta?" I ask him.

"I love it," Wally says.

"Me too. I can't live without it," I tell him.

"There's a few things in life I can't live without and I think I just found another," Wally says. Wow we really are flirting. Really and truly flirting! Oh gosh I can die peacefully right now. A fry pan flies towards Wally and hits him in the head. Wally then falls over and lands on the ground face first.

"Oops," Dick says with a shrug.

"Wally are you okay?" I ask him. I dash over and check on him. He's out cold again.

"Why did you do that?" I ask him.

"You like him," Dick says.

"Uh maybe! But that doesn't give you a good reason to hit him in the head!" I yell.

"Come here Tim," Dick says. He pulls me by my collar and leads me out of the room. "You can't like him."

"What? Why?"

"Because I think he likes you back. That or he's just flirting with you he makes it a bad habit," he tells me.

"I still don't get why liking him is so wrong," I tell him.

"He's my best friend Tim! Just back off," Dick yells.

"You're jealous aren't you?" I ask him. Dick laughs at me.

"Jealous? Tim I'm straight . . . today. I just don't want you dating my best friend because if he breaks up with you-my brother. That's going to make things really awkward between us and then next thing I know we're not friends anymore."

"Wally doesn't seem like that type of guy."

"You don't know that. Tim you two just met today!"

"Yeah but- it's not like we'd start dating today!" I tell him back.

"Of course not. He's out cold," Dick smirks.

"Dick, you're not being fair."

"No you're not being fair Tim. I've been friends with Wally for three years. I don't need you coming into the picture and ruin it!"

"I'm not going to ruin anything!"

"You don't know that!"

"What's going on here?" Bruce asks.

"Bruce!" I yell. I want to hug him but the atmosphere is so intense you can scoop it with a spoon.

"Hi Tim. How was your trip?"

"Great . . . but Dick's making me regret coming back," I tell him as I look over at Dick. Dick glares back.

"Is it about Wally?" Bruce asks.

"Huh? How did you-,"

"I didn't," he tells me.

"I'm sorry to bother you. But is there a reason why Master West is lying on the floor?" Alfred asks coming into the room.

"He's having an off day. Just leave him there. He'd love waking up next to food," Dick says.

I'm sitting on the stairwell when I hear someone coming up. Should I stay put until they're here? Or get up now? I stop thinking as the person coming up the stairs comes into view. I gulp and start to feel a bit panicky. What should I do?

"Hey," Wally tells me.

". . . hey," I tell him back. Nervousness and butterflies fill inside of me and I lightly bite my lip.

"You're reading?" he asks me.

"Uh yeah. It's good book," I tell him quickly. He stops in front of me and sits right next to me on the step. Now I'm really nervous.

"It would be weird if you were reading a bad book," he says. I let out a nervous laugh.

"That is very true," I tell him. He sits back on the step. "Oh I'm sorry we just left you in the kitchen."

"That's fine. I was able to eat right after I remembered who I am and where I am," he says. Again a nervous laugh.

"Really sorry about that," I mutter. He peeks over my shoulder at the book and sits back again.

"Don't mind me. Go ahead and read," he tells me. I nod and continue to read. But how can I read with him right next to me? He's a huge distraction. The hugest distraction. As I look at the page I can feel his eyes on me. At first I think I'm just paranoid. I just wish his eyes were on me. But I slightly move my eyes to look at him and I was right he's staring right at me.

"Stop staring at me!" I tell him and cover my face.

"I'm not staring I'm admiring," Wally tells me.

"You're admiring me?" I ask him slowly removing my hands.

"I-,"

"Admire this!" Dick shouts and he punches Wally in the face. Where did he even come from?

"Ow!" Wally howls and falls back. "What was that for?"

"We're supposed to go out. Come on let's go," Dick tells him.

"Where are you going?" I ask them.

"Out," Dick replies.

"Can't I stay home?" Wally asks.

"Why would you want to do that?" Dick asks. Wally sits up and stares at Dick.

"Because I was knocked out! I need some rest."

"You were resting while you were out. Now let's go," Dick says.

"Why can't he just stay here?" I ask him. Dick glares at me.

"He's my friend Tim. Not yours." With that he tugs on Wally's arm and they both leave the house together.

Wally and Dick didn't come back until the next morning. Where could they have been for so long? I just know Dick was trying really hard to keep Wally away from me but I didn't know for how long. I can hear Wally in the next room throwing his things around. I smile as I imagine him ripping his clothes off and tossing it across the room.

Gosh I'm such a pervert. I roll over in bed wondering what he's doing right now and if he's thinking about me.

'I'm not staring I'm admiring' the words go through my head like wild fire getting louder and louder each time I hear it. Then I hear a thud on the wall between mine and Wally's room. Then another. Then it's in rhythmic knocks. Okay it's obvious he's deliberately doing it so I knock back. Just once.

Another rhythm of knocking and I decide to reply with rhythmic knocking as well. His knocks get softer but not shorter and mine the same. I smile. We're communicating through the walls. I wanted to ask him if he wanted to sleep since he just got home. Or if he wanted to come over. But there's no way I can do either of those. 1 since it's through the wall and 2 the minute I open my mouth Dick might appear. He's been very on point when it comes to disturbing us lately.

Then Wally sent three knocks then two then one. The last one faint and barely even there. And I knew right away that meant he was going to sleep.

"Good night," I whisper. I hug my pillow and go back to sleep myself.

* * *

I believe this is a longer chapter than chapter one. And I demand more reviews. I like hearing what you guys have to stay about the story and how it is so far.

Tell me anything your favorite lines, favorite parts, if you like the story, what do you want to see, what do you not want to see.A bunch of stuff.

Thank you to all of you who have read the story and enjoy it. Thank you to the people who subscribe and favorite it. Major thank you to those who review it. Keep the reviews going guys because without them I have no inspiration to keep writing and uploading. I need you as much as you need air.

See you next week!


End file.
